Oblivious
by inlovewiththenewsies
Summary: Jack & Sarah are tying the knot, Blink & Mush are in love, Dutchy & Specs are fighting, Race is really sorry for something, and poor Davey is just...oblivious. (will eventually contain slash and some language)
1. Chapter 1 :: Eye contact, please!

"Has it really been a year? It doesn't feel like a year." Former newsie strike leader, Jack Kelly asked his friend, David Jacobs as the two of them sat down to lunch at Tibby's. The Restaurant was a buzz with activity, as it always was during the lunch hour on a weekday. Various other businessmen, and children- even newsies were scattered throughout the room. Sunlight was pouring through the open window to the boy's right, illuminating everything- making Jack's all ready giddy mood seem almost exuberant.

"Yeah. I know." David agreed. "It's hard to believe that the strike was that long ago…that I've known you for a year. I mean, it feels like more than a year. I feel like I've known you my whole life, Cowboy."

Jack just smiled one of his infamous toothy grins. "So, how's selling?" Jack continued. A few months ago the cowboy had picked up a real job, filing papers for a local insurance firm. His new motto was 'You have to start somewhere' and decided that they would make him president in no time. 

"Oh, no worse than usual." David smiled. "How is the insurance biz?" 

"Getting better. You know? But, that's not why I asked you to eat lunch with me, Dave." 

"Yeah? Why then?" 

"Well. I just wanted to talk to you about the idea of me and Sarah." 

David looked down. Jack had been his best friend for the past year, and it wasn't that he disliked the fact that he had been involved with Sarah, it was just that he didn't particularly like to talk about it. He didn't want to be in the middle of things. 

"What about the idea of you and Sarah? You're more than an idea. You're dating. We all know that." 

"More than that, Dave." Jack sighed, trying to catch his friend's eyes. 

David wasn't about to let that happen. His baby-blues were firmly set on a very particular dibit in the table. He had decided that to take his eyes of it would have been very dangerous. In fact, something catastrophic might happen. Yes, he must keep his eyes directly focused on that very spot. 

"More than just dating? How much- uh- how much more?" 

Taking a deep breath, Jack decided to get it over with. He was going to have to tell David sooner or later. "I want to ask her to marry me." 

David was silent, but Jack was pretty sure that his eyes were now closed completely. 

"Dave? Did ya hear what I said?" 

"I heard what you said." 

"Well, will ya look at me please?" 

David reluctantly pulled his eyes off of the spot on the table and looked up to greet his friend's warm smile. Come to think of it, Jack looked happier than David had ever seen him. Maybe if he and Sarah were married then the awkward feeling he got whenever a fellow newsie would so much as bring up the couple, let alone make a joke, or innuendo. Maybe then it would be more normal for his best friend to be married to his sister, rather than for the two of them just to be dating. 

"Thanks." Jack breathed, relevied that David had finally honored him with his eye contact. "So what do ya think?" 

"I think it's great." David agreed. 

"Aw, really, Dave? I just wanted to check, see. Because I all ready went and got your faddah's blessing and all." 

"Does she have any idea that you're going to ask?" 

"I don't think so. But check out this rock. It took my entire life savings, and my first paycheck to buy it." Jack said, holding out the diamond engagement ring to David.

"Wow, Jack. She'll love it." 

"Really? You think? I hope so." 

David just smiled back. He was completely aware that his life was about to change, and that he was positively sure he wasn't going to be able to eat a bite of lunch. The thing that bothered him the most was not that Jack wanted to marry his sister. No, the idea of Jack being his brother in law was good- happy even, but David was astounded that things had gotten this serious between Jack and Sarah. How could he have been so oblivious?

* * *

Notes from your author:

I didn't mean to make this chapter so short…but here is the deal: it's going to be the first of MANY, I promise. I have three full pages of this story outlined in a notebook! 

Anyway, you might be able to guess from the title, and from the ending of this first chapter, that poor little David is going to be very sad and clueless in this story. Hehe. That's the main theme that is going to tie all of the story's events together 

I got the idea for this whole thing from a 2 second blip in the movie towards the end when David runs up to Racetrack and says something like, "Help me. I need help blah blah" and Race yells at him. I don't really even get WHY it's in there. But yeah- you'll understand later.

There will be slash in this story. Pairings will include the following:

Blink / Mush  
Dutchy / Specs  
David / Race  
& a surprise towards the end that I don't wanna talk about yet. giggle

And since I'm new to the wonderful Newsies fandom…I'd just like to say hey. I'm Caroline / Callie / Scribby. My contact info is on my profile page. Feel free to get in touch :o) I love makin' new friends…and I love the newsies so…yay. 

Reviews make my day hint hint

Now that my Authors notes are probably longer than the first chapter of this story- I'm done!


	2. Chapter 2 :: So dramatic

"I'm glad that Sarah and Jack are going to get married." Les told David on the way to the Newsies' square. The happy couple had announced their engagement to the family the night before. Since then, things seemed to be happening incredibly fast. David found himself lost in everything, not knowing where he fit in.

"Me too." He agreed, nonetheless.

"He'll be like the older brother I never had!" Les exclaimed, fiddling with his old wooden sword. 

"And what does that make me?" David asked, running a hand through his brother's hair. 

Les just laughed as the two arrived at their destination. He quickly spotted Boots, Snipeshooter, and a few of the other younger newsies and ran over to join them. 

"Hey, Davey." Mush said, happily, greeting David while a smile after noticing he and Les had arrived. "Is somethin wrong? You seem down in the dumps this morning'." 

"Me? No." 

"Good acting job then." Skittery told the other boy, rolling his eyes. 

"Actually, Jack popped the question last night." David said. His comment was mostly directed at Skittery who was always in a bad mood. Who was he to accuse David of doing the same? However, the other newsies heard the news as well and before David knew it a string of exclamations such as: "Are you serious?" and "I don't believes it!" came quickly pouring from his friend's mouths all at once.

"I never though Jack was going to settle down. I guess being in love would do that to you." Specs sighed. 

"And you would know all about that." Dutchy shot back. 

The rest of the newsies quieted down, surprised that the friends were fighting. David had never seen the two be so serious before. It was interesting. However just then, the circulation bell began to ring, and all was forgotten as the Newsies hurried up to buy their papers for the day. David headed with Les to their usual selling spot, counting down the hours until it was time for lunch at Tibby's. It was hard though, being such a beautiful day. For once, the sun wasn't shining to brightly, and there was a soft breeze, just fast enough to cool him down, but not so much that it was annoying and papers few away. David sighed, as he watched his little brother sell yet another paper. The morning had been long so far, and David was sure from a year's experience of selling papers that with the afternoon heat, things would be even harder. 

Little did he know, that just a few blocks away, there were two other Newsies, thinking the same exact thing. 

"It's too hot for this. Damn summer." Kid Blink growled, throwing his hat to the ground. 

"Whatsamatta? Not get enough beauty sleep last night?" Mush asked his friend, slapping him on the back. "It's not even dat hot yet."

"Why, Mushey…you wouldn't be implying that I'm beautiful, now would ya?" Blink asked, stepping back once more, from his current spot on the street to move closer to the curly headed boy he "just happened" to be selling with that day. 

"Ise be implying that you are too…what's the word? You make too big of a deal outta everythin." 

"Tell me something I didn't know all ready."

"You only hear what ya wanna hear." Mush sighed. 

"What's the matta, Mush?" 

The darker boy smiled glumly. He almost didn't want to admit what he was about to admit to Kid Blink, but the two had been lovers for the past few months- ever since they had figured out their true feelings for each other- as more than just best friends. 

"I just mean…" Mush began with a sigh. "That Specs and Dutchy, well- we knows all about 'em, right? What if we end up like dat?" 

"Like what?" Blink's one eye was twisted with confusion. 

"Like- fighting. I don't want us to get all mad at each other all the time." Mush sighed. 

Blink's frown suddenly turned into a wide grin. Mush's uncertainty was almost adorable. He wanted to hug him and kiss him right then and there on the street corner. Instead, the older boy had to settle for pulling the collar of Mush's shirt towards him, so that they were standing face to face. To the rest of the world, it may have looked as if they were angry with one another, while in reality Blink was one step away from a very public display of affection. 

"Mush, that's never going to happen to you and me. Do you know why?" 

Mush only shook his head quickly, staring deeply, and intently into Blink's one, piercing blue eye. 

"Because I love you." 

Mush, with eyes wide, looked up at the passers by on the street. No one had stopped to give the two boys a second look. 

"I love you too." 

"See? There, now. Sell the papes, carry the banner, yadda yadda." Blink laughed, shoving Mush backwards playfully.

Yes, Mush was convinced that things were going to be fine. At first, there had been so many things for him to be worried about: Was he really in love with Blink? His best friend? What were the implications of this? What would the other Newsies do if they found out? 

The answer to the last question was very simple- the other newsies were not to find out, not for anything. People had suspicions, of course, about Dutchy and Specs, but that had been together longer- hiding longer. No one could hide from the Newsies, nor could they run, except maybe for a while until they were caught up with. For all Mush knew, the rest of the Manhattan gang was pretty much clueless when it came to his relationship with Blink. Still, it had not been easy to hide. Nor was it easy when he and Blink walked into Tibby's that afternoon, taking their usual table, with Blink's hand on his thigh underneath the table. No one would ever see. They had learned that trick a long time ago. 

The other newsies assembled themselves quickly for a quick bite to eat before going to sell the remainder of the morning's papers. 

"So tell us all the wedding plans, Davey!' Specs exclaimed, excitedly. 

Yes, at that moment Mush was sure that Spec's random moments of flamboyance had to be the reason people suspected him of being "different".

Then again, Mush wondered if he could possibly be overreacting because David didn't give Specs's reaction a second thought. He simply answered the question. "I'm not really sure, actually. It's a bit too soon for planning I think. I know they want to get married before the summer is over. But that's pretty much it." 

"You're so lucky, Les." Mush heard Snipeshooter whisper to the other young newsie. "You get to have Jack as your brother!"

Les smiled. "I know. Jack promised that he would let me stay at their apartment whenever I want- after they move out. Isn't that high rollin?" 

"I'll say!" Snipeshooter exclaimed. 

Jack had decided to avoid Tibby's for his lunch date with Sarah that afternoon. He knew that as always, it would be swarming with newsies from top to bottom, which was usually fine, but not today- not for his meeting with his new fiancé- a word that Jack just couldn't get used to calling Sarah. 

"You look gorgeous." Jack breathed when he saw her standing there, outside of the restaurant that afternoon. His voice was so low that she had hardly heard him. But it was true, even in her working dress and hair pulled back, Sarah was stunning, and her radiant smile did nothing to hurt her all ready enchanting looks. Jack, unable to contain himself pulled her close for a quick kiss. 

Sarah smiled. It could have meant anything, that kiss. It could have said, "Hello", or "I'm glad to see you.", maybe even, "I want you. Right here. Right now.". Sarah knew though, from the way Jack was tenderly brushing her hair out of her face, and looking deeply into her eyes that the kiss meant nothing more than a simple "I love you." which was all that Sarah could have asked for at that moment. 

Inside, the two spoke of the details of the wedding. 

"Let's keep it simple." Sarah suggested before giving Jack a chance to say anything else at all. 

The cowboy was stunned. "I would have thought you'd want it to be special." 

"I do. But I want you more than I want some big, fancy wedding." 

Jack nodded. 

"Besides, Jack…there are some things you don't know…" Sarah trailed off. 

The rest of the meal was spent in quiet whispers, as Jack listened to Sarah vent all of her frustrations. He did feel bad for Sarah, but more than that he was worried about the rest of the Jacobs family, especially David. Yes, David, Jack's best friend, who was currently walking home with Les one step behind. In his mind and in his world- nothing was wrong, except for the fact that he had just spent an entire days selling papers with the rest of the newsies, most of whom had all ready collapsed into their beds in the lodging house. Oblivious, David didn't even bother with a second thought of the small scene between Specs and Dutchy from earlier that day. All he could think about was getting off of his ailing feet, and slipping into bed. 

Bed was where Mush and Kid Blink were when the blonde newsie remembered something that he had been wanting to tell his friend all day, "Hey Mush? The word is dramatic." Blink muttered to Mush, just as the two were about to fall asleep that night.

Mush could only grunt his reply from a few feet away. Even in his half-unconscious state, the boy still recalled his conversation with Blink from earlier that day. Possibly because it had been during that very conversation that Mush had felt more alive than he had in a long time. But he would never let Kid Blink know that. _Yup._ he thought to himself. _That's it. Kid is always too dramatic…_

* * *

Thanks so much to my reviewers! I love the love, and the constructive criticism is great! Keep it coming…just don't be too harsh or I might just cry- I'm am just a little goil after all….I take things personally grin But whatever! This was really the first part of the story….so I hoped y'all liked it. Tell me what ya think, and what you would like to see in the rest of the story. I'm open to any suggestions at all….whatever you wanna read! This is all in fun…because I have no life :o) Big Love! ---Scribby 


	3. Chapter 3 :: The Silent Treatment

The wedding ended up happening sooner than anyone expected, mostly just because of Jack and Sarah's insistency that they get married as soon as possible. David couldn't exactly explain why. He just figured that when you love someone as much as Jack and Sarah did that marriage couldn't happen fast enough.

The couple was married bright and early on a Monday morning at City Hall with only their family's present. Although the ceremony wasn't as beautiful as Mrs. Jacobs had always imagined it in her head, she still cried through most of the whole time. Meyer Jacobs looked on with pride, while Les stood below them, his small blue eyes wandering around the room, thinking more about missing the morning paper sale than what was going on right in front of him. David's had was resting on his little brother's shoulder as he watched on. Jack was always such a puzzle to him- even still, after years of friendship. As a newsie, he had been strong, and care free, even slightly arrogant at times; stupid, slightly- but very arrogant. He was a leader. At other times, mostly when he was reminded of the past, his brown eyes seemed to settle on the floor, his attitude for a time would seem humbled. However, Jack Kelly always triumphed over the sad, quiet boy inside of himself. There was yet a third personality- perhaps the most individual off them all: the one that was in love with, and was marrying Sarah Jacobs. That person was much gentler than the two. He was more serious, and less depressed.

David was the only one that understood this- and Jack knew it. Perhaps that was why just after he said "I do." he turned and gave David a slight wink. David smiled back at his new brother-in-law. It was an interesting thought: Jack was family now. Things were surely about to change. David was almost positive that they would get better….

Across town, Dutchy was hoping the same thing in relation to his relationship with Specs. Things had been getting progressively worse for the two during the past few weeks now. Still, they always sold together ever day: rain or shine, happy or sad, in a fight or getting along, the partners would always take their spot just a few blocks from the park, hoping to catch people on their way in or out. Usually, things went well for the two, but today, with the added humidity, things were not going well.

"Unrest in the West…five killed in bar fight. Extra! Extra!" Dutchy cried, doing his best to sell papers. Specs, on the other hand, who was usually much more vocal was standing quietly on his side of the street, fiddling with something or other, and shuffling his feet.

"Hey, Specs? A little help here please?" Dutchy asked.

Specs didn't even bother to look up, annoying Dutchy more than ever. Finally, after a few more failed attempts to start a conversation, the blonde threw his papers down onto the ground in an angry huff and made his way over to his friend.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dutchy asked, standing on the tips of his toes to meet Spec's eyes. There was no reply from the other boy, who simply opened one of his papers and began reading the stories on the front page.

Dutchy rolled his bright blue eyes, finally understanding his situation: Specs was giving him the silent treatment. It was probably for the comment he had made the other day about how he could never understand what it was like to be in a real relationship…or something to that effect. Dutchy couldn't exactly remember what it was that had been said. He couldn't even remember what their fight was about. All Dutchy knew was that without Specs, he was truly alone, and was slowly going insane.

Specs had always been one of those people that can survive in their own world. He read books constantly- anything that he could get his hands on. They were his way of escaping from the reality that surrounded the newsies on the tough streets of New York. When he wasn't daydreaming, Specs was often daydreaming about the characters he read about. And while he could explain the books to Dutchy all day long- and often did, when the days were long and slow like today. It was days like today that Dutchy needed to hear Spec's voice more than ever. And it was nights like the last one that he wished he could crawl into his friend's bed and listen to him read those stories by candlelight.

"Specs….will you please just talk to me?" Dutchy asked, after a few moments.

The other boy only shook his head. Now, his silenced seemed to be kept more out of spite than anything else. He knew that he was driving Dutchy crazy, and he loved every moment of it. He should get what he deserved: coldness, hate. Whatever Specs could dish out he would.

After less than a minuet more of the deafening silence between the two boys, Dutchy collected what was left of his morning papers off of the ground and ran off. Specs was sure that he would be headed to Tibby's. The partners had made just enough for half of a turkey sandwich. Specs sighed at the thought. It was depressing that he had memorized the prices of the Tibby's menu. Was life really that monotinous? Was that what was at the essence of his fight with Dutchy? Was the need for change going to be the thing that overcame Spec's love for the blonde haired Newsie? It seemed unthinkable- or at least, would have in the past. Now? Now anything was possible.

"What!" David exclaimed, glaring into his father's eyes that evening back at home. "This is impossible. This is too weird. You're not asking us to leave. You're not sending Les and I out onto the streets!"

Les rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatic act. Usually even-tempered, things like this often had a tendency to send David off of the deep end. It had been only a few moments ago that Mr. Jacobs had set his two sons down for a talk in the tight quarters of the apartment. Sarah and Jack had left for Niagara Falls earlier that day for their weeklong honeymoon. David had actually been looking forward to a week with a little more space to breathe than usual, but then his father just had to go and spring this on him at the last moment.

"Boys." He had started, his voice shaking slightly as he glanced back as Esther who only nodded for him to continue. "Boys, your mother and I have decided that now, with Sarah gone from the house that we are going to move to a smaller apartment."

David's eyes had widened at that point. Les had always wondered why they did that when his brother got angry. They looked as if they could burst open at any second, exploding into two blue pools swimming around on the floor.

"A small apartment, Papa? Are you joking? The place is going to be the perfect size now that Sarah moving in with Jack. There will finally be enough room for all of us to breathe, or Les and I to have our own beds."

Meyer only shook his head. "Son, let me finish. Your mother and I also think that it would be best if you and Les did not move with us."

"You want us to stay here?" David asked, too confused at this point to do much else.

"No, David. We thought that the two of you could move into the lodging house."

David's jaw had dropped then, but Esther had continued.

"Your father and I just think that we could use a little time alone, with Sarah gone, and it could just be for the summer, just to see how you like it. When you go back to school in the fall you could move back in with us- or stay there, if you really like it, since you will still be selling evening papers. It's really up to you after this summer, David. We just really think that this is best. As your parents, please accept our opinion."

The oldest Jacobs brother nodded. Although he had no idea how this was the best thing for their family, he knew that his mother was right: he had to respect her opinion because he was her elder. Respect had always been one of the main focal points in the Jacob's home, it had been most of why David had been able to explain things so well to the newsies last year during the strike about rights, and recognizing and all. And while after the strike the boys had all come to respect David as a true blue newsie, they all knew that he would never be as street smart was the rest of them. If the other newsies refused to help him, David would be eaten alive on the streets.

Little Les couldn't see this as a bad thing, however. He always loved spending time at the boarding house with the other boys. It had seemed like….well, the greatest place on earth. There were no parents, no one to make you take a bath, or eat any green vegetables, or anything horrible like that.

Les was excited to pack his small suitcase the next night after selling papers, and head over to the boarding house. He and David each paid Kloppman the night's rent and headed upstairs.

"Hey ya, Davey. Welcome to the boarding house!" Race called from the corner of the large upstairs room. He was sitting at a large wooden table, a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"Put yer stuff down. We're about to start the bi-nightly game."

"Why do you play every other night?"

"None of us can stand to take money from Skittery that often." He joked, slapping the other boy playfully across the face.

"Hey!" Skittery exclaimed. David had to admit, he did looks slightly interesting- almost out of place sitting there in only his long johns, and newsie hat, doing his best to awkwardly shuffle the deck.

David had never been much for poker, or gambling. But it seemed that Racetrack wasn't going to allow this to be optional.

"Les. Go to sleep." David told his brother, pointing to one of the empty beds behind him, right above where Boots usually slept, of course, David didn't know that at the time. He had no idea where anyone slept. Everything was new and different- almost foreign to him in the lodging house. Truly, it was like another world: a world, as Les had pointed out to him earlier that day, without parents, or any kind of comfortable things he had been used to at home.

"Do I haveta?" The younger boy complained. Up until that very moment the idea of moving into the lodging house had seemed perfect. It was only then that Les realized that without his mother there to tell him what to do, David would claim responsibility for him- which was almost worse!

"Yeah, come on, Mouth. Let the kid play."

"Race. I can't let you do it. You can't take money from my kid brother in poker. It's just wrong!" David exclaimed.

Race only shrugged as he took another puff of his cigar. "All is fair in love and…gambling." He supplied.

David sighed; torn between allowing Les to have a little fun, and letting his over protective side take over. He had no idea how much the Newsies actually gambled, and while the first part of him knew that there was no real harm in all of it- not really….the other part of David wished that this was one thing that he could still be completely and utterly ignorant of.

Once again, many thanks to my FABULOUS reviewers! Reviews make my day, people :o) hehe. I know this chapter isn't all that great- it was written in a hurry…among other things- but the best is yet to come. I promise. :o)


	4. Chapter 4 :: Not the Only One

Hey guys….thanks for the reviews. Encouragement is **awesome**. Keep it coming! I'm glad you like Specs / Dutchy together…they are not the easiest characters for me to write….so thanks! If there are any other pairings that y'all are interested in reading about feel free to make a suggestion. I'm pretty open to anything. Have a great day, and enjoy chapter four.

* * *

David let out a frustrated sigh as he rolled over in bed for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"How can anyone sleep in here?" He wondered aloud, keeping one eye on the bunk able his own where Les lay, sleeping soundly as ever. It was so unfair that his little brother could fall asleep anywhere while he was left sitting up at night.

"It's usually not this bad." Specs called back to David, from just a few feet away.

David allowed his blue eyes to roll over to the fellow newsboy. He was dressed in nothing more than his underwear; the thick glasses that usually rested on the boy's nose, covering his face were mysteriously absent.

"You can't sleep either?" Specs asked. His voice sounded so hollow, causing the question to seem more like a statement or an observation to David who hadn't bother to reply. His eyes had once again returned to their previous position.

"Hey, Mouth, why cancha sleep?" Specs called out again into the darkness.

David sat up in his bed this time, suddenly feeling slightly guilty for not answering his question the first time.

"Oh! Sorry!" David exclaimed, glad that the red blush covering his face was concealed by the darkness that cloaked the room. "Well, no. I guess I'm just not used to sleeping in strange places- with twenty other people."

Specs nodded, and then felt slightly stupid after realizing that David couldn't see his action through the darkness. "There's a draft tonight as well." He put in. "But you'll get used to it."

"I hope so. I really just…" David was suddenly cutoff by a loud coughing coming from the middle of the room. The noise was deep and hoarse. It sounded like it hurt, and as it continued for a few minuets on end, David couldn't help but cringe.

"Who's coughing?"

"Mush prob'ly." Specs replied, calmly. "He said he didn't feel that great earlier. Said his throat hurt. Poor guy. My guess is t hat he prob'ly won't sell tomorrow."

"Yeah…" David trailed off. The conversation with the older boy had been slightly awkward. The two had never really spoken to each other alone before- one on one. Still David realized that talking to Specs had been better than talking to on one at all. After a few moments of silence, David decided that Specs had probably fallen asleep himself and that his only option was now to stay up alone. Lying still in his bottom bunk, David listened to the rythmic breathing of the other newsies as they slept soundly. Some were even snoring, and Mush would occasionally break out into a coughing fit. Other than that, the upstairs room of the boarding house was completely silent. David found it interesting how easy it was to feel alone in the middle of a room full of people that for the most part, he considered his friends.

Slowly, the last waking Newsies fell into a restless sleep. Although he was unconscious for a good four hours, David still felt as if he had just gotten to sleep when he awoke early the next morning to Les shaking him.

"Come on, Davey!" His little brother exclaimed, fully awake and almost annoyingly jubilant for such an ungodly hour. "We gotta go sell." he whined.

David wanted nothing more at that very moment than to pull all of the thin sheets above him back up to his stubble-covered chin and drift back to sleep. But he knew better. The hot sun was all ready pouring through the open windows of the room, practically taunting him forcing his feet from their somewhat comfortable spot on the bet down onto the floor and into a cold shower.

"Ya gotta get up early ta get the warm water, Dave!" Skittery told him mockingly, and proceeded to glad that he got a warm shower every morning. David made a mental note to ask all of the others how exactly to put up with Skittery's chronic obnoxious negativity. David had always found him hard enough to deal with during meals and other group events. Living with him seemed almost impossible.

Doing his best to push his own negative thoughts out of his head, David walked with the other newsies to the square to buy his morning papers. David kept a close eye on Les who was walking alongside Boots and Snipeshooter, probably talking about something horribly inappropriate. Everyone knew that a grin on Snipes's face that was as wide as it was now could only be caused by one thing: a dirty joke. However, David realized that while he could do his best to control where Les was for most of the day, he could not control what and whom he did or did not listen to.

"Hey, Race!" David exclaimed, walking up to his friend. The young Italian newsie had the last evening's paper in front of his face, and his trademark cigar hanging from his lips.

Race just smiled weakly in David's direction before running off to talk to someone else, leaving the other boy confused and slightly hurt until Kid Blink joined him.

"Hey, David. How was your first night at the lodging house?" He asked, smile wide, thumping David on the back as he spoke.

"Well, the gambling was great." David started, sarcastically. "But honestly? I couldn't sleep at all.

"Mushy's coughing keep ya up?" Blink asked, knowingly.

"Yeah. That and some other stuff."

"Hard to sleep in a strange bed?" The one eyed newsie guessed.

"Yeah. Something like that." David replied.

"So, have you been selling alone since Jack left?"

David shrugged his shoulders as the two walked up to the window to purchase their papes for the day.

"Yeah. Me and Les, but he's been bugging me to let him go with Snipeshooter." It was the truth. It seemed that every day the week before, Les would talk about something that the other boy had said, or what they joke they had pulled that afternoon. David noticed that Les enjoyed the other boy's company, but wondered if it wasn't just because he was missing Jack.

"You should let him go!" Blink said quickly- almost a little too quickly.

The other boy's exclamation had pulled David from his thoughts. "You think so?" He wondered aloud.

"Yeah. You could even sell with me today if you want. I don't much like to sell alone neither."

David cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Blink didn't like to sell alone? That was an interesting confession from one of the toughest Manhattan newsies that he had known.

After noticing the surprise on David's face, Kid Blink spoke up again. "It ain't something I tell a lot of people."

David's look of amusement only deepened, causing Blink even more frustration.

"Look, I'll explain it to you later. Just, please sell with me?"

"Sure. Blink, I'll sell papes with you today." David told him. Blink adjusted his hat and with his one good eye, shot David a look of gratitude.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who didn't know." David thought to himself.


End file.
